


Emmett's Present

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: AKA the one where Bella gets Emmett high (and the invention of Racid)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Emmett's Present

Bella was practically buzzing with excitement. Her project was finally complete. She was a bit proud of herself if she was being honest. When she had first presented her grand plan to a reluctant Carlisle, he was less than thrilled with the idea of assisting in the plan in any way. But once she had roped Rosalie in, he had put the blonde in charge of his private facilities. It wasn’t as if Rosalie _wanted_ to get Emmett high. He definitely didn’t need any substances to enhance his personality, but he had spent all of his time as a vampire with his family. He had never had the chance to drink from a living human.

Nobody had thought to attempt what Bella had proposed. Or rather no one had been passionate enough about the idea to follow through with it. But Bella was nothing if not passionate about getting high; and as she began to spend an increasing amount of time at the Cullens, it was only a matter of time before she found a way to get high with her vampire pals.

The biggest issue at hand was getting the THC into a vampire’s body without drinking from what Bella had coined a “stoner donor”. That was where the lab rats had come in. “Anibles!” As Bella had excitedly decided to call them after their first successful test. The rats essentially acted as a turducken. An edible within an edible. The rats had been fed an edible at a high enough dosage to effect the undead. The rat was basically comatose by the time it reached it’s peak potency. Rosalie and Bella had it down to a science. Exactly 58 minutes after the rat had been exposed was the perfect time to consume its blood for maximum efficiency. The amount of time it took to take effect on a vampire was a different story.

They had tested the Anibles on a weary Esme. It took a bit of persuading, but ultimately she would do anything to please her children so she became their test subject. The first try had taken an hour and a half to kick in. The following hours had been full of questions about what she should be feeling, then incredibly detailed descriptions of what she _was_ feeling. The second time had taken 20 minutes to work. All three were caught by surprise when Esme began to giggle as she caught her reflection in a pane of glass. For three hours afterwards Esme sat giggling at various mundane things. Most notably the rainbow refractions bouncing off of the walls as her skin met the sunlight.

It was apparent early on that vampire had a high tolerance. Meaning it took a lot to get them high and the effects didn’t last long. But it didn’t matter. They had done what they had set out to do. And that was enough to leave Bella buzzing with excitement as she let Emmett towards Carlisle’s study one summer night.

“This better be good. I was in the middle of a game and-“

“Emmett.” Bella said sincerely, her eyes finding his gaze. “Would I ever do you dirty?”

Emmett shook his head. “Never.”

“Exactly. Now open the door and see your surprise.”

***

An hour later Bella and Emmett sat in his room. (The only room in the house Edward would let them smoke. He quote “loathed” the smell.) Bella’s own edible, a brownie she and Jacob had made the week earlier, had already kicked in. That or the blunt that she and Emmett had finished moments earlier. Smoking didn’t do anything for him, but he enjoyed the act of it and he certainly had (borrowed) the funds (from Carlisle) to smoke the two of them out every day for the rest of time.

“I don’t think I’m high.”

“Well have you tried shit talking the Anible?”

Emmett gave her a confused look. Bella shrugged in return.

“Ya know, call it out. Acknowledge that it is not working. Then you’ll feel it.”

“Does that really work?”

“Scientific fact.”

Emmett stood up and cleared his throat. “Yo. Anible. You ain’t shit! I took you….uh…-“

“63 minutes”

“63 minutes ago! It took my mom 20 minutes! What the fuck gives?!” He paused and looked towards Bella. “Good?”

“Perfect. And now we wait.”

***

Ten minutes later Emmett got his wish. “If you really think about it, you could feed rats all kinds of drugs. Like, we could feed rats acid.” He paused for a moment,

“Racid.”

He added triumphantly. Bella’s eyes lit up, her mind racing with possibilities.

##  ** “Racid” **


End file.
